For the one I love
by sharratohiriako8957
Summary: Koujaku waits for Aoba to wake up after platinum jail shutdown, then a month later he finally wakes up and helps Aoba live in the real world. While Aoba has to face the death of his brother Sei, and also except that Ren is longer here, and face a couple problem's with Trip and Virus [this is after Ren's bad route than goes to Kouajku's good route].


Dmmd dramatical murder fanfiction

For the one I love

Chapter 1: Not so much false hope

Aoba pov

I had failed with scrap. Ren was eating away my body. All I could feel was numbness all over my body. Sometimes the pain would over power the numbness and I would wince. Other people would call this a living hell, but because I know it's not real so I wouldn't call it that. Ren became a wild animal I could no longer control. I failed was scrap there's no use saving him now, all I could do was embrace him while he eats me alive.

Koujaku pov

After platinum jail shutdown, we rushed Aoba to midorijima hospital. When we had arrived the doctors said that he was in a critical state and in a deep stupor state that he might not wake up from for month's. So now everyday I go to the hospital hoping that Aoba has woken up, but he's in the same state every time I see him and everytime I see him the dark circle's under his eyes grow deeper and deeper. Sometimes I stay over in his room and wait for him to wake up, but all I end up doing is crying and my heart starts to throb. I'am giving my self false hope every time I say he's awake, but he really isn't when I go visit him. I pass by tae-san's house sometimes to say hello and check up on her, to see if she's alright. She been down ever since Aoba has been the hospital. Sometimes I eat at her place then head home. I had already told her that I had feeling's for Aoba and she respects that. So I guess that's one thing I got off my shoulders. Today I'am staying at the hospital with Aoba [again just feeding my self more false hope]. I passed by tae-san's house she gave me some donut's. Aoba loves her donut's, so I think she gives them to me giving me hope and herself hope that Aoba would wake up to the smell of her sweet's and eat one. The nurses at the hospital already know me so they let me through without any problem. When I had opened the door, I saw Aoba just looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Aoba I'am here" no response. "I brought some of tae-san's donuts" yet again no response. "I hope you had a good day today, well I did" and again no response. "Aoba your freezing, here let me cover you more" as I pulled the blanket to cover him more, there was yet again no response. "Let's get some sunlight in here before it get's dark it's already late in the afternoon" as I open the curtain's open he just turns he's head towards me and just looks towards the window. Then I pull up a chair next to his bed, he doesn't look at me he just looks out at the window. A sadness wells up, and I rest my head on his hand and my eye's fill with tears. "I'am so sorry Aoba only if I had been there with you, I'am so sorry". I'am trying to act like there's nothing wrong, but there's is. I'am trying to convince myself that everything is ok when it isn't. The one I love is laying next to me in hospital bed with out responding to me. If only I was able to convince him to not use scrap on himself. If only I had done a little more than what was asked for Aoba would be here smiling and having a great life with the people that love him, with me. As I continued to cry I fell asleep while resting on Aoba's arm desperate to see his smiling face again.

Aoba pov

After Ren had eaten up my body everything went black and then I woke up and found myself only wearing a white kimono. I felt suffocated, but all I did was run, trying to run away from the darkness, but I couldn't tell if I was getting any farther. Then I heard crying and as it continued it was saying some thing "I'am so sorry Aoba if only I was there to protect you" it keep saying that over and over again then I recognized the voice, IT WAS KOUJAKU'S. "KOUJAKU CAN YOU HEAR ME" I yelled trying to get a response, but koujaku didn't stop talking he keep saying the same thing as he was before. Then it stopped. Then the space turned white and a figure wearing a black kimono similar to mine appeared. "Aoba you will never go back to reality ever again, you won't leave me alone" when I looked closer it looked like me, it was the other "Aoba" the other "me". "What the hell is that suppose to mean" I said back. "It means I won't let you wake up and let you return to reality and back with koujaku". By then I was getting pissed off. "This is my body and mine only and I will go back to see koujaku again YOU HEAR ME" I said really pissed "Ah yes I hear you loud and clear, but what your not hearing or acknowledging is that me and you both share the same body just different personalities in life and I won't let you ignore me ever again and just let you throw me away like some piece of trash". "What the hell is that suppose to mean" "What I'am trying to say it that you and that guy you call ren always push me down and make me seem like I'am the bad guy here but all I'am trying to do is get notice so I won't feel fucking alone all the time, you treat me like some bad person when all I want to be is cared for and looked as a friend instead of an enemy, to sthat's what I trying say". I was surprised by what he said I never knew he felt like that and it kind of makes me feel guilty for some one to say to you that you've been treating them like crap, I never knew he wanted a friend that bad. As I was trying to sort out everything thing he was saying, he started crying "All I ever wanted was a friend" he said. "I'am so sorry I never knew that you felt that way and if I had knew before I would have been your friend". I felt like I neglected a very important part of me that I wish I never did. As he was still crying I started walking up to him "STAY AWAY FROM ME" he yelled but I kept walking "I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME" then I felt as fist touch my face and I fell on the floor, but I got back up again "WHY WONT YOU STAY DOWN AND GO AWAY" and as I got up he punched me again and I fell back down and then I got back up again "WHY WONT YOU JUST STAY THE FUCK DOWN" and before he could land another punch in my face, I hugged him "Iam sorry that you felt this way and Iam sorry I neglected you this much words can explain how much I regret this, granny one time told me that "With hate comes regret" I guess I never did listen to her". Then as I finished talking he stopped crying and hugged me back and said "This is all I wanted a friend" I pulled back from our hug and I looked at his face he was smiling, then his whole body became dust and disappeared in the white space "Goodbye my friend". Then I collapsed on the floor and closed my eyes.

Koujaku pov

When I woke up the next morning Aoba still hadn't woken up. I looked at him with sad eyes and went to the bathroom that was in his room. When I looked in the mirror I had dark circles under my eyes and I looked a little skinny, I guess it's from all the stress I have been putting my body through. When I left the bathroom I saw Aoba sitting up "Hey Koujaku missed me" Aoba said and has he said that, my eyes started filling up with tears and I ran up to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged me back "So you finally choose to come back with reality" I said to him between cry's "No I choose to be with you, I heard you crying so I woke up" he said, then I looked at him and we were both smiling. Then I put my forehead against his forehead and closed my eyes "I love you Aoba" "I love you too koujaku" then I kissed him on his forehead then his lips and put my head against his chest. I could feel his heart beating, this was no dream Aoba had finally woke up. Then I put my head on his lap while he ran his fingers through my hair "I never noticed until now that your hair is really soft" he said. Then I just feel asleep and this time I didn't have a nightmare I had wonderful dream with the one I love Aoba. I guess those donut's really did give me hope, instead of false hope.


End file.
